Percy Jackson and the Agents of SHIELD
by ObsessedWithPercyJackson
Summary: Percy Joins S.H.E.I.L.D.; Old Forces are amassing that threaten not only Earth, but all realms. No pairings chosen yet. Post HOH (Started before BOO came out so BOO is inaccurate) - Post Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season One [I have yet to see season two] and Winter Soldier (Thor Dark World never happens)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

S.H.I.E.L.D. has fallen. All but a small handful of agents are either HYDRA, dead, or in jails all over the world awaiting trials for crimes against humanity. The small few that are left are those most trusted by Fury himself, hiding in his twenty-eight personal bunkers. Agent Coulson is one of those agents. He and his team have been hiding out for three years, saving everything they can get their hands on, building a newer, better S.H.I.E.L.D.

Agent Coulson, being the director of their makeshift agency, has turned each and every one of the secret bases into a different division. He is visiting one of their smaller archive bases in Kansas today. Coulson starts looking through all files that are connected with the words Hero, Greek, God, and Perseus. As of three years ago, he has been visiting every S.H.I.E.L.D. archive base and typing in those four words and every single time, nothing has shown up that is useful.

**FLASHBACK**

Three years ago, Agent Coulson was murdered by Loki the trickster during the battle of Manhattan and woke up ten days later. About six months after waking, HYDRA is in control of S.H.I.E.L.D. and Coulson discovered how he was brought to life. But that is not what he is searching for.

During his time out from life, he found himself in a quaint little waiting room with magazines and a cute little potted plant in the corner. The seats looked as if they had been there for a century, rips and other ware'n tare to the fake leather lining. The most outstanding feature of the room was the people in it, or at least the sheer amount of people. There were young children and senior citizens sitting and standing on every available surface.

As he turned to further examine his surroundings, Coulson felt something appear in his hand. It was a slip of paper with the number thirty-four and the letter J written in very neat handwriting on one side and on the other it said

"_Thank You for doing business with us._

_We hope you have a wonderful Eternity!_

(Except you thirty-four I,

you're to report to the front of judgment line two as soon as possible.)"

Now Coulson was really baffled. He knew that he had died, his talk with Fury right before was proof, but he was sure that no religion or scientific theory spoke of a waiting room, "take a number" afterlife…. Was there one? No, Coulson was sure of that. He never gave the afterlife much thought; but now, looking back on his life, he fully expected either some Norse afterlife or nothing at all. The existence of Thor had really shaken many of his beliefs.

As he looked around more, he saw a counter on the wall that read the number thirty-three. He figured that that must be the corresponding machine to his number card.

"Excuse me dear…" The woman sitting to Coulson's left asked, "Do you have any idea what's going on?"

She looked to be in her early forties, but she was still very beautiful. She was wearing a hospital gown with blood all around her legs. She had black hair up in a messy bun with little bits sticking everywhere as if she had been thrashing back and forth for hours.

"I think I'm dead. I can't say the same for you, but that's my idea." Coulson told the woman. She looked nice and he wasn't sure if should break the news to her, but she was going to learn sometime.

The woman's face turned into a sad frown and she looked like she was thinking hard about what Coulson had told her. "Oh. That makes much more sense." She started to tear up a little as she played with a locket that was around her neck. "I just wish I could have told my family that I loved them one more time…"

That woman was sobbing quietly and Coulson turned away, feeling her need to be left alone. He checked the machine on the wall again. It still read thirty-three. Coulson had no idea what was going to happen when the counter changed to his number, but he still felt a chill run through him at all the possibilities. He turned inward to feel the comfort of his own arms, and in doing so, saw the craziest and scariest thing he had ever seen in his life. Or not his life, he was still getting over the new 'dead' adjective added on to the list of words that could be used to describe him. He could see through himself. The chair he was 'sitting' on was not even bending under his weight.

The sound of the counter changing was deafening compared to Coulson's thoughts.

"Thirty-four" A large man in an Italian suit much like the one Coulson was wearing stood up from a desk unnoticed in Coulson's earlier examination of the room and walked to the elevator to press the down button. Half the inhabitants of the room stood up, including the now strait-faced woman previously sitting to his left. They all showed thirty-fours on their cards with differing letters. The elevator doors pulled open to reveal a normally sized elevator, with cheap, dirty mirrors lining the inside. The man whose name tag read CHARON in the same fancy script as on the cards entered the elevator and motioned for all the thirty-fours to enter as well. There was no way that they would all fit, but Coulson gave it a try.

Once everyone, amazingly, fit in the elevator, Charon shut the doors and everything changed. It was dark. He could feel them moving, but it wasn't only downwards anymore. There were trinkets floating in the dark water surrounding them. The woman from before, after opening it up and looking at the contents one last time, removed her locket and dropped it in with the other items.

The ride was slow going and the chills from earlier only became more prominent as they neared wherever it was they were going. The vessel they were in finally came to a stop and Charon instructed everyone to depart and follow the signs.

If Coulson thought the waiting room was crowded then he really had no idea what to do after getting off. He was in a sea of dead people. After hours of wading through the crowd he came up to a three way split. One had a sign over it that read

_EZ DEATH_

_STRAIGHT TO THE FIELDS OF ASPHODEL_

The other two splits were under the same sign that read

_NORMAL JUDGMENT_

They were numbered accordingly. The EZ DEATH line was going faster, but there were many more people there, so Coulson entered one of the other ones.

After a few more hours of waiting in line, he entered a building that looked a lot like the Supreme Court in Washington D.C.

"Phillip 'Phil' Coulson, You come before us to seek a place in the afterlife. Is this correct?" There were three beings on the pedestal, all see through people like himself. Coulson didn't know how to respond; but, being trained to improvise, answered affirmatively.

"We have reviewed your past actions, looked into your soul, and have noted your circumstances of death. We have discussed it and unanimously found you worthy of a place in Elysian Fields. Go your way." Coulson was ushered out and escorted by two scary looking skeletons in American Marine Guard uniforms with pieces of flesh still hanging off of their hands and faces. They brought him to this bright, wonderful grassland with a stream running through it and soft music playing from who-knows-where.

"Hello there, fancy seeing you again!" The woman from earlier ran up to him, her dirty hospital gown a drab, grey in comparison to their surroundings. She had a huge smile that made up for her apparel though with her black hair fluttering behind her as she approached him.

"Where are we?" She turned to take in the beauty surrounding them.

"I think the man from before said Elysian Fields."

"What men from before? I was brought straight here from the elevator." Coulson gaped at her. The line was dreadful and the very thought of someone getting VIP treatment in the afterlife bugged him.

"How did you manage that? The line was huge and there were people everywhere!"

"Oh…" the woman looked down, a habit she had probably formed in life to hide the act of blushing, which was impossible here. "I guess they know me down here."

Coulson didn't have time for her last sentence to register when three people approached.

"Sally? Is that you dear?"

"Ms. Jackson?"

There were two adults clinging to each other looking shocked by the woman's presence. Coulson though, now had a name to go with the nice lady. Sally Jackson.

"M-Mom…. Dad?" Sally quickly embraced the two. There was another young woman who looked to be in her young twenties waiting for her turn to hug Sally.

"Mrs. Jackson, it is wonderful to see you again, but… if I may, how did you get here?" The girl looked shocked, like as if her whole world had been turned upside-down. Sally turned to give the girl an even bigger hug. The girl was blonde with breathtaking grey eyes.

"I know, I didn't expect to be here this early, but I guess these things do happen, don't they?" She stopped hugging the girl and stepped back to address all three people. "I guess something must have gone wrong in the birth…" Sally started to tear up again. "I hope my little girl survived though! I don't know what I would do if she didn't!" As Coulson further examined Sally's attire, he made the connection that, yes, she had died in childbirth; and because of the lack of any young companion accompanying her, that the child had made it. The others only now became aware that there was another person in their midst.

"And who might you be?" The young blond girl asked, eyeing Coulson's large blood stain on his chest and the hole that had caused it. She held an interested gleam in her eyes, one so piercing that Coulson had to look away. He had never, in all his interrogation training, encountered such a strong feeling of uneasiness; as if he was an animal on a dissection table.

But before he could answer, Sally made to interrupt. "He's a friend, Annabeth." Sally gave Coulson a side hug as she recounted their meeting in the waiting room. She was so familiar with Coulson, but then again, they all had something in common. They were all dead. One thing Coulson could not figure out though, was why the blond, Annabeth, was there. She had no visible wounds to be found. Coulson new that there were ways to die without leaving a mark, but most of them were murder techniques and the rest were discounted because she obviously wasn't in a hospital gown.

"Why don't you have any fatal wounds on you?" Sally's father was about to reprimand Coulson for asking such a sensitive question, but Annabeth waved it off. "My family has a ritual where they always burn the body after death. That way, there are no scars or wounds to see. I actually died of a knife to the heart; but, after years of practice, they are pretty good at funerals."

"We died in an airplane crash!" Sally's parents clung to each other as they discussed their tragic death. Apparently their airplane had been hijacked by terrorists and Sally's father died of a gunshot wound to the head before the crash. Just like Annabeth, neither of them had any wounds at all. The explosion after the crash was their funeral pyre.

There was an awkward silence for a moment and then Annabeth asked "How was Percy doing when you last saw him?" Sally perked up immediately. "He was doing wonderfully…. Though he was freaking out over his little sister before she even started kicking! For the past six months he went into super protective older brother mode. I even caught him in the bathroom practicing intimidating faces in the mirror. He is such a sweetie." Annabeth laughed at that.

"Is this our grandson that we can't hear enough of? The one with the superpowers?" Sally's mother inquired of her daughter. "SEE!? He takes after me! I am amazing and this just proves that my progeny are better than yours!"

"How many times do I have to say it, THEY'RE BOTH OUR PROGENY! It takes two to make a baby, and I didn't see you walking around with a Sally in your womb for nine months!"

Sally blushed and Annabeth giggled at the squabbling couple. Coulson had to admit that they were perfect for each other. Though he would have to inquire after those superpowers they were talking about.

"Come! Let's introduce you both to the others. There are lots of friends of Percy that want to meet you Sally!" Annabeth lead everybody to the forest. They came to a small house that looked so cozy. It had smoke coming out of the chimney, signaling that someone was cooking inside.

There were so many people in the cabin that Coulson would have gotten a headache, but there was one name that he couldn't help but overhear from almost everybody's conversation. Percy.

_Who was this man that everyone spoke of?_ After roving around the room for a few minutes, listening in on other conversations, Coulson needed to know more, but most of what he was hearing sounded like stories that you could find in the Odyssey or the Illiad. This amazing young boy had done so many things for every living thing on their planet. They spoke of dragons and monsters and beautiful witches and Guinea pigs. Coulson was determined to meet this hero.

**Time Skip: Several Days Later **(Still within flashback)

Coulson had moved into his own little townhouse in a suburb like community. He had a pet skeleton cat that would sit by the fireplace and a pomegranate garden by his front steps. He had assimilated nicely. His neighbors, a wonderful couple named Mr. and Mrs. Winston Churchill on his right were having a pasta dinner and had invited him to come. Coulson didn't need to, but he wanted to bring a house warming gift so he took a pair of cutters and cut some fruit off of his pomegranate bush. Mrs. Churchill had shown a love for the taste and couldn't get enough of them.

After wrapping the fruit in a thin baking cloth, Coulson exited his front door. He didn't bother to lock it, because this was the underworld, and no one stole anything in Elysian Fields. As he stepped off his front porch, Coulson felt a shocking pain in his head. He stumbled and fell off the last step, dropping the housewarming gift in the process. _There wasn't supposed to be any pain the in heaven_ Coulson thought, before blacking out completely.

Winston and his wife never got their present and one of their guest plates was left unused that night.

**End of Flashback**

As he typed away at his computer in Kansas, Coulson felt that he needed to find Percy Jackson and fast. He didn't know why he felt that way, but Coulson was always one to act on instinct. It was reliable in the past, although it did get him killed.

As the screen flashed green for a 72% match to all searched words and descriptions, Coulson new that he would be in for one hell of a ride.

A/N

This is my first fic guys! Hope you like it! I will update after July 22, because I'm moving this week! I won't have access to my computer let alone any Wifi.

I can always use feedback!


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

Percy shot the pistol once more, praying to anyone that would listen to not miss the target as much as he did last time. He had been practicing his aim for months now with his skill check coming up. As a new agent of what was formerly the world renowned S.H.E.I.L.D. under one year in, he was required to meet with his Supervising Officer (SO) every six months and have a physical, mental, and skill exam. As an agent became more experienced in the field and more trusted within the agency, tests would become farther apart, but as of the moment, if he failed once, Percy would be out.

Percy barely squeezed past his first set of tests without any aim whatsoever. His 'unusual skill set' in the arts of hand to hand combat and any short ranged weapon made up for any slack, but his SO charged him with being able to hit the target at least two times in a row or Percy would be placed on desk duty for his remaining career. This was a threat that even Percy feared.

"THE RANGE IS CLOSED!" The shout roused Percy from his day dreaming. The long range weapons teacher yelled at all the desperate trainees on the range. Avis was his name, Agent Avis. Ever since meeting the man, Percy had wondered if he changed his name. Avis was the one who advised all SOs on grading for guns.

Percy couldn't stand him.

As Percy packed up to leave, he wondered why he was even working for S.H.I.E.L.D. in the first place. The Gods already had eyes and ears within the agency, and Percy could just move to Olympus and live off his huge drachma account he had co-signed with his dad. No, Percy knew why. He had two mortal mouths to feed. After Sally's passing, Paul and Percy were both left to take care of little Kate. Paul's teacher salary could never take care of all three of them and cover their mortgage payments alone and after the gods request for him to take the job, Percy did the math. He was there for Kate. That was all.

Driving back to the family apartment, Percy knew what would happen when he got home. Kate would be crying furiously as Paul attempts to rock her to sleep or change her. It was always the same. Then Percy would do a little water show and she would shut up long enough to forget why she was crying. Both Paul and Percy were immensely grateful for his godly heritage. Even with the monsters at every turn and little benefit on Percy's side, the water shed (pun unintended) on his family was great.

After parking the family Prius, which still had horse hoof shaped dents in the hood, in the underground parking of his apartment complex; Percy uncapped Riptide. There was always some monster in the building. His friend Grover attributed it to the fact that monsters liked the underground so much AND Percy's stronger scent in the mix.

Much to his chagrin, there was a monster standing outside the elevator; An Empousai to be specific. She was dressed nicely, as if she had some party to go to, and her make-up was slathered on liberally. Percy didn't bother emptying the trunk in favor of getting today's obstacle out of the way.

"Perseus, this time I WILL kill you and feast on your flesh!" Percy walked right up to her. He was just going through the motions at this point. It happened every day. Some monster would be there on the way to work and another would be there when he went home. He was surprised that after all this time; he hadn't encountered any one new. There were hellhounds, Dracaenae, Empousai, and even once one of the gorgon sisters showed up.

Percy took a swing at the Empousai's head. Tella, he thought her name was. This particular one kept showing up. She was determined, he would give her that. She ducked and grabbed for Percy's legs. As they both went down, Riptide was knocked out of his reach and Tella bit Percy along his anterior axillary line. He screamed. It wasn't a clean bite. He knew that, if not treated quickly, he would bleed out (Tella would probably eat him first though.)

Percy kneed her in the stomach and scrambled for his sword. He managed to grab it quickly and raise it into position. Tella, while Percy was going for Riptide, had gotten up and lunged for another bite. Doing so, she impaled herself on Percy's sword.

"Not again!" The Empousai crumbled to golden dust in the middle of the underground parking lot.

Percy sat there for a moment, taking it all in. This had been the worst injury he had suffered since he left camp last summer to take care of mom during her pregnancy. Which reminded him, his stepfather was probably waiting for him upstairs to help feed Kate. Percy pushed himself up from the ground and went to unload his trunk. As a precaution, he kept a bag of ambrosia in a first aid kit in the car. He could never be too careful.

After unloading, he walked out of the garage and took the stairs up. Percy learned a long time ago to never trust elevator bouncers or elevators for that matter.

* * *

><p>As he suspected, Paul was pleading with the infant. Toys were scattered across the floor of the living room, pictures of the Jackson-Blofis family on the wall were crooked, and Percy could see an oddly dark stain on the ceiling. He did not want to know what made that. The screams of his pissed-off little sister bouncing off the walls.<p>

"I'm home! Feed her yet?" Percy announced loudly as he walked over to the conjoining kitchen to set down his bags.

Paul turned around slowly, giving his adopted son a pleading look. "She hates me! I have tried EVERYTHING! Toys don't work, she refuses to have a nap, and even when I pulled out the big guns and gave her her bottle, she would not stop screaming!" Percy could see tears starting to form in his stepfather's eyes. "I am a horrible father! Sally would know what to do!"

Paul started to sob.

Percy walked over to the two people he loved most in the world and reached out to them. He knew that he couldn't replace his mother, but he could try. Percy enveloped Paul in a hug and let him cry into his shoulder. "I miss her too."

Kate started to quiet. She looked at her brother and the tears stopped.

"How do you do it? She just looks at you and calms down." Paul, bewildered, scooped up Kate and moved her into the hug. She started to giggle with the cutest smile on her face, despite her lack of teeth. Percy gazed at his family. He would never let anything happen to them. Never again would he let someone he loved be hurt. Never again.

* * *

><p>"The time is coming. I can feel it. Children, are you ready to take on this great task set before you?" A voice came from darkness, deep and strong.<p>

"Yes Father. We live to cause Deceit, Mockery, and Toil!" Three voices answered in unison.

Something horrible was coming, and this marked the start of a new age.

* * *

><p>First of all, I am soooooo sorry for not updating! As I mentioned, I helped my family move countries, and then I left for college. Lets just say College is a big black void that sucks up my time.<p>

Second, thank you for all your beautiful reviews! I never believed that I could get people to read my writing, let alone like it! As an answer to many of the questions I got, yes i am thinking of Pairing Percy with someone. I am not quite sure who yet though.

See you all in Chapter 3!

**POLL CLOSED : There was a five way tie. Not really sure what to do now...  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Paul was in the kitchen making blue pasta for dinner. Even with the passing of Sally, blue food was a favored habit of his. Percy was in his room, typing away on Annabeth's old laptop while Kate was taking her second nap of the day. Her crib was moved to the living room during the day time so the men could have an easier time watching her.

Life was peaceful. Nothing was going on at S.H.E.I.L.D., Paul's students were keeping up with the curriculum, and Kate would sleep through anything. Of course, the apartment was lonelier now that Sally was gone, but they made due.

Percy stopped typing and sighed. He looked around his room and tried to remember how it looked when he was younger and his mother would clean it. The scent of lemon furniture polish had faded a long time ago, but if he concentrated, he could just imagine his mother opening the window, the fresh air flowing in and spreading the lemony scent around the apartment.

"Dinners on the stove if you want some." Paul stood in the doorway. Percy saved his work and walked with Paul to the kitchen.

The pasta was good. Not quite the same as how Sally made it, but it was getting there. The color was off as well. It was darker than usual.

"I know that work is all secret and everything, but did you have a good way at work? I remember you telling me about some annoying forms for a gun range?" Paul had stopped eating and leaned back in his chair. His greying blond hair looked greyer than usual.

With a mouthful of blue pasta "My SO says if I can't hit something intentionally by the end of testing, he'll put me on desk duty. You had me in your class. You know how bad that will be." Percy continued eating. He wouldn't be able to handle daily desk jobs. All that paper work, signing things, answering phones; Percy wouldn't handle it even without his ADHD and dyslexia. Maybe the Sweet on America candy store that his mother worked at would be a better option than S.H.E.I.L.D.

Once they finished their dinner, Percy worked on the dishes while Paul settled down with papers to grade in the living room by the napping baby. She must have been tired from refusing a nap earlier.

Percy felt a shiver down his spine as a knock sounded on their front door. Paul glanced at the direction of the knock and shared a worried look with his son and then grabbed Kate from her crib.

Approaching the door with caution, Percy formed three balls of water that floated about the room, ready to be used. He looked to through the peep hole and saw his SO standing outside the door. He gave the all clear sign to Paul and let the water flow back into the sink with the still dirty dishes. Kate was placed back into her crib as the door opened.

Percy's SO, Agent Folkerson, was an older agent. One that had retired before the HYDRA infiltration was discovered. He was brought back in because of short staff to train the new members coming in.

Agent Folkerson walked in, followed by an agent Percy did not recognize. "Agent Jackson. How is your aim coming along? I talked with Agent Avis and he says you have gotten worse, but I wanted to hear it from you." Folkerson sat down on the other end of the couch from Paul while the unknown Agent remained standing, looking around with curiosity. The stranger looked like a happy man, seemed like the type to smile. He had sandy hair with smile lines on his face. His gaze lingered on Paul and Kate before settling on Percy.

"I think I have been improving. Avis just doesn't like me sir. I have been getting closer and closer! Maybe next time I will actually hit the darn thing!"

"Calm down Jackson. I'm not here to test you. In fact, the long-range weaponry part of your exam has been waved. Apparently you have friends in high places." Folkerson gestured to the stranger that came with him.

"This is Director Coulson. He says that you have more than proven your ability and that he has a job for you."

* * *

><p>Couslon's POV<p>

Walking down the hallway of a middle class apartment building, Agent Coulson listened to his old friend describe his student with great affection. Talking of his persistence to succeed, his aversion to paper work (which Coulson could sympathize with), his skills as a fighter, and his passion for taking care of his family.

Coulson couldn't help but compare Folkerson's description with the one he received from his time spent in the underworld. The stories and second hand accounts conveyed strength and humility and leadership. Folkerson's account fit more in with Sally's and Annabeth's stories; that Percy was a loving individual who cared for others and had weaknesses that made him better.

They eventually stopped at an apartment that didn't look any different than the others. There were some scuff marks at the base of the front door that told a story of being opened many times and mistreated by shoes as it was held open. Folkerson Knocked and Coulson could hear shuffling as someone walked over to answer.

Once the door opened, they walked inside and Coulson was pleasantly surprised. It was a small apartment, nothing different from any of the others, but the feeling in this household was good. There were toys in the corner that looked like they went through a lazy clean up, probably belonging to the sleeping baby being placed in its crib. The walls were a calm blue color and the place smelled like pasta and cookies. The couch was old and torn, but looked over stuffed and comfortable. There were crayon drawings on the wall that looked too advanced and old to be done by the baby in the crib. The Living room/ Kitchen area was small, but cozy. This was a happy family… or was a happy family. Despite the welcoming looks of the apartment, there was an aura of mourning.

Coulson had done his research and knew that Sally, the woman who he met in the Underworld, had left behind a husband and a newborn. The husband's name was Paul Blofis, an English teacher at Goode High school now far from here. He had no record other than the occasional Parking ticket. The newborn was well taken care of with both the father's and the brother's salaries coming in. Coulson turned his attention to Percy.

Folkerson had just introduced Coulson and told Percy the news.

"A pleasure to meet you Percy. I have heard much about you and have high hopes for you in the agency." Coulson moved to shake the young man's hand. Percy gave a firm hand shake. So firm that it almost hurt. "I have a team that has been assigned for a longer mission and your skills would…"

Before Coulson could finish, the phone in Percy's room rang. Paul quickly got up to answer it.

"As I was saying, it would be greatly ap…"

"Percy, it's for you and you might want to take this one!" Paul called out as he quickly walked back into the living room with an urgent expression.

Percy turned to Coulson and apologized, then walked to his room closing the door. "Would either of you like cookies? I made some for dessert after dinner, and they should be just about done by now." Without waiting for a reply, Paul rushed over to the oven to remove the odd blue circles. Why anyone would make cookies blue, Coulson would never understand.

There was a lingering awkwardness in the room now that Percy have left. Folkerson looked slightly put-off by the sudden exit, but that faded the moment that cookies were supplied. They were delicious. The flavor brought back memories of when Coulson's mother would bake for him and the neighbor's kids. After a long day of catch, they would all come in and have soup and cookies (not in that order of course). She would smile and tell them to slow down.

"These are sensational! Where did you get the recipe?" Coulson needed to know. He wanted to have these more often. Paul gave a sad smile as he set the plate down in the coffee table. "This is my late wife's recipe. She always made these when guests were over." Paul became lost in thought.

The Baby started to stir from its nap. Coulson went over and gave Paul a look, asking to pick her up. She was a heavy baby. Coulson could tell that it was a she. She had a tuft of light brown hair like her father, and blue-grey eyes that she must have gotten from her mother.

The peace was short lived though because once she caught sight of who was holding her, she let out an ear piercing screech. Tears started to form in her eyes as she struggled to get out of the strange man's hold.

"Paul! What happened!?" Percy ran back into the living room and snatched the babe out of Coulson's arms. She immediately quieted and gave her brother a smile.

"I am telling you! You are the only person in this universe that can make her happy. She liked me at first, but as the weeks went by, she started to notice that I wasn't you... so what did they say?" Paul gestured back to Percy's room where he was on the phone.

"They said they would take care of everything." Percy gave Paul a weird look that Coulson only caught because he was looking for it. Coulson smiled. He knew there was something else going on, but he didn't pry.

"If you don't mind, we should get back to the reason we're here. I'm not getting any younger." Folkerson was getting impatient. The only thing that kept him from yelling at his student was the cookies and the baby's presence.

Everyone sat down, Percy still holding the baby. "I want you to join my team on a mission. This is only a onetime thing if you don't want to join the team permanently, so you can come right back to New York afterwards, but we do need you for this. You willing to sign up?"

* * *

><p>Percy's POV<p>

_Who on earth would be calling me? It can't be a demigod friend, because we don't use phones, and it wouldn't be a human friend, because all of the mortals we know are Paul's friends and wouldn't want to talk to me. _Percy quickly made his way over to his room, apologizing for the interruption. Once there, he knew why Paul wanted Percy to take this one. Sitting on the bed was his father Poseidon, looking uncomfortable and fidgeting with his trident.

"Hello son…" Percy walked over and sat next to him. He looked to guilty, like he didn't like what he was about to say. "The council has a favor to ask of you. Before you say it, we know you are retired and need some time away after… after sally passed, but the circumstances have changed some things…"

He knew it. Percy had made friends with most of the gods and goddesses on the council, but once they were in a meeting, things were done for the greater good of Olympus and they disregarded their emotional attachments to anything other than their duty. Poseidon loved his son and Percy knew that. Poseidon was there when Kate was born, there when Sally and Paul got married, and there when Percy turned 18. Percy knew he loved him, which was why Percy was willing to forgive his father for anything he asked.

"What do you need me to do? Keep in mind that I have Kate and Paul to take care of." Poseidon took a deep breath and avoided Percy's eyes.

Poseidon spoke quickly, like he was ripping of a Band-Aid. "We need you to accept the mortal, Coulson's, offer. We need you on this mission and yes, we will compensate for it with care for Paul and Kate. The council has decided that Coulson must be watched and that their mission would benefit us as well if it's completed. We would have asked someone else of ours in the mortal agency, but he was already going to ask you."

They sat in silence for a moment, with Poseidon looking at the floor and Percy thinking about what he would say next. "As long as you keep your promise to help take care of Kate, then Paul can take care of himself. I have money put away in the bank for an emergency and my income will still be coming in. All that's really needed is for someone to watch Kate while Paul is at work."

Poseidon sighed with relief and smiled. "Did you like the touch with the phone? I didn't want your guests to see me." Percy let out a short laugh. The atmosphere in the room felt much better. They started to talk. Comfortable conversation and intermittent comfortable silences followed until Percy heard the sound of his sister screaming.

"Your master is calling for you." Poseidon joked. "I love you and remember what I said." Percy averted his eyes as his father disappeared in a burst of light and an ocean breeze. Percy rushed in to the living room to care for his sister.

* * *

><p>Coulson's POV<p>

"I'll do it." Coulson watched as Percy smiled at his sister and bounced her up and down on his lap. Her giggles gave Coulson a happy feeling. The aura in the apartment was much better than when he first arrived. Things were going to get better, and Coulson was going to help. This mission would help him to better understand Percy and to get to the bottom of his Underworld experience. Percy had all the answers he needed. Coulson knew that this was a good idea.

He just wondered how his team would react to his choice to have another member.

UPDATE: Just made a few grammar changes

* * *

><p>Sorry for the late Update! I am getting better at this though!<p>

Much longer than last chapter.

Had a poll for the main pairing. Surprisingly there was five way tie so now I am in the same place as before!


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Once outside the apartment complex, Percy and I said our goodbyes to Folkerson and walked down the busy street. We walked in silence. The sounds of the rushing shoppers and hurried business men strutting with their briefcases and phones pressed against their ears filling the void between us.

"You know anywhere around here that has good subs? I'm in a sub mood." I gave Percy a smile and looked at the store names. "Not in this area, but I'll take you to my favorite Greek restaurant since there are a lot of them around here."

Not too far away, I stood in line, confused at all the interesting food choices as Percy ordered. There was a rotating cylinder of meat in the corner that looked like heaven on a stick and I asked Percy to get me whatever it was. He laughed and went to get us a table after ordering me a lamb Gyro. I admired the (obviously cheap and made in bulk) Greek decorations around the place. There were lots of pictures on the walls, some old black and white that had rips and stains, and others that were new. All of them were taken in the same place however. A grassy background with a white farm house at varying distances. There was an old man in a wheel chair surrounded by children. While the children changed, the old man was like the background, never changing and present in all the photos. It reminded him of a certain school he had yet to check in with. Hopefully Professor Xavier was doing alright.

The happy looking lady behind the counter called out Percy's name and gestured that our food was done.

I picked up my food and sat by Percy. While chewing my first bite, I analyzed the new agent I had heard all about. I could tell that Percy looked naturally alert, eyes shifting from person to person and as the moments ticked by, the elephant in the room became more and more apparent. I couldn't take it anymore "Looking for someone?"

Percy's attention shifted back to me, and I could finally see those famed eyes that songs sung of. They were the storm that woke children at night. They were filled with tempestuous greys and blues, swirling in a dance of beauty. Those eyes had seen everything and I could only hope to learn their secrets.

Percy gave me a tired look "What is the objective of this mission exactly? You haven't really told my anything sir."

I had trouble swallowing. This hero called me sir! It should be me who should be asking him for orders. "You know about the list correct? The list of people that have skills that are out of the ordinary. There is a gifted that we have found, not registered. I would very much appreciate it if you lent a hand rolling out the welcome wagon."

"Why would the director of the New S.H.E.I.L.D. agency be doing a welcome wagon? Isn't that below your paygrade?" One thing that the stories are definitely wrong about is that Percy in real life is a smart man. He knows what he's doing.

Coulson tried to pull himself together. If he didn't do it quickly, it would start to show on the outside and then where would he be. He polished off his fries, playing for as much time as he could get before answering.

"S.H.E.I.L.D. is currently understaffed, and this is no ordinary welcome wagon as I think you have already guessed. In fact, I have no idea why he isn't registered. He is certainly old enough to have had more than enough time to be noticed. I think his powers only developed recently. This is why we need you to come in. He is out of control. No one has been hurt, but… this is going to take forever. I will brief you once we meet up with the team."

* * *

><p>Percy's POV (Because Lola's worth it)<p>

After going back to the apartment and packing necessities, Coulson and I took the elevator down to the parking garage. For once, the coast was clear and I didn't need to fight anyone lugging a duffel bag full of leather armor and a suite case full of medical supplies, clothing, and other things I have learned during my life that I shouldn't leave home without. Coulson walked over to one of the most beautiful cars I have ever seen (rivaling Apollo's sun chariot, but I would never tell him that.)

"Her name is Lola…" Coulson blushed up to his ears, but I could see the pride in his eyes. He loaded the trunk and we were off.

* * *

><p>Sky's POV<p>

All was quiet on the bus. Fitz and Simons were in their lab working, or as they called it, goofing around with some simple… I couldn't pronounce what they said. Something about mixing jellyfish glow-y stuff with jet fuel? Melinda was who knows where meditating and I was in my quarters, looking over pictures I had taken with the team as we rebuilt S.H.E.I.L.D. Coulson did all of the rebuilding, but I like to think that I helped. I may not know everything about all that cloak and dagger stuff, but I was very good with the tech parts.

We were all waiting for Coulson to come back from some mission he assigned himself. He said he was meeting an old friend for the first time. Coulson could be really cryptic when he wanted to be. Fitz, Simons, and I had speculated on his meaning for about ten minutes before we resigned ourselves that he would be back soon and would tell us.

There was one picture I turned to that was well loved. The corners were worn and there were little tears on the side opposite the books spine. It was a picture of the whole team posing in front of the new S.H.E.I.L.D. sign in New York. We were making funny faces. Melinda was the only one that didn't comply though, straight faced as ever. New York was the first SHEILD base to be rebuilt as a non-secret.

It was our crossover into the world where people didn't understand. Our media control and diplomatic divisions were based there along with fake info stashes and lower security. Compared to the rest of the world, this was one of the most powerfully protected places on earth, but we knew better. The new and old repurposed bunkers that held our real secrets were under lock and key. Unless someone was trustworthy, worked in the agency for a long time, and proven themselves; let alone that they had the right orders from higher up, the information would never see the light of day. The fridge was done away with. We destroyed everything that we knew was a weapon.

There were still small groups of HYDRA roaming the globe, trying to hide. They would act more like young terrorist organizations, sporadically killing people, but everything was sloppy now. They would be caught more than 80% of the time. We knew we were winning.

Coulson thought otherwise. He said that it wasn't over. That it would never be over. That there was a different threat that we had over looked and would never be able to handle on our own. He would leave us now and then. He wouldn't tell us where he went, but after several trackers lost and dead ends, we found out that he went to the archives and would sit for hours searching for something. Other times, he would go to Stark Tower and, by process of elimination, we figured he was talking with the Avengers.

My stomach rumbled, breaking my thought process. I stowed my album under the bed and walked down to the lab. Fitz and Simons were the cooks for the team. I was only good at microwave dinners and calling for takeout (which we did frequently). Melinda was a great chef, but most of us were too scared to ask.

I could hear yelling coming from my destination. "The fuel is supposed to only glow in black light!" "Jelly Fish glow all the time! It doesn't need a black light so were fine!" "It shouldn't be glowing right now! WHO'S THE BIO-CHEM MAJOR?! I AM! " I shook my head and sighed. They never gave up with their bickering.

"Anyone want to take a pause in their fighting over jellyfish and make me something to eat?" Both of them stopped their yelling and smiled at me. "Sure love! I think we all need an evening snack."

About an hour later, the whole team minus Coulson was standing around the briefing table with full stomachs, waiting for Coulson to arrive. He had called ahead warning them that he would be back soon to tell them all about his meeting.

"Does anyone know who Coulson was meeting?" My question was mostly aimed towards Melinda since the rest of us knew we didn't know a thing. "Director Coulson has his own personal life and I am not inclined to tell you about it." She said stone faced, preferring to examine her nails instead of looking at us. She was difficult at times, but we knew that that was just her way to show that she was uncomfortable with the subject.

We stared her down, but didn't get an inch. She had a wall up and we knew then, that there was no way of getting past it. Fitz rolled his eyes, "Well even if you're not inclined to talk about it, we are! Do you guys think this mission has anything to do with Coulson's recent outings? I tried to get sleepy to follow him, but he had a few bugs I needed to work out."

"You should just wait for director Coulson to come back. Which will be soon."

That was that. We would just have to wait for Coulson.

May was right. Not too long after, we could hear the sound of the hangar bay opening and Lola rolling in.

* * *

><p>I am so sorry! I hate myself for not Updating sooner, but now I have a feel of what I'm doing and I will get better. I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. I had more, but how ends now was the best part to end it on. I have gotten a lot of replies for the pairing and have come to a decision, but I won't tell you guys who it is. In reply to the comments on why Percy wouldn't have to work, if he was not in SHIELD then my story would have no reason to exist. Also, the gods needed an inside man in SHIELD and I wanted them to choose Percy. Suck it up, it's my story.<p> 


End file.
